The Valentine's Guardian
by OublietteVII
Summary: Oneshot. Sakura was sure she'd win Sasuke’s heart-Valentine’s Day was just around the corner, and she had come up with the perfect homemade card. But love is a fickle mistress: sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn’t. And sometimes, it surprises you.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto'. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OCs, if any appear, along with this fanfic. Thank you.**

The Valentine's Guardian

'SCRTCH' 'SHNKL' 'TNK'

"Tee-hee…it's turned out great!" 'SHF'

It was late in the evening, and a waxing moon glowed gently over the empty streets of Konoha Village. The shops were closed for the day, and the majority of the residents were safely tucked away inside their cozy homes. Some were having belated dinners, and others were enjoying dessert. A good handful were snuggled in their beds, reading or dreaming of what awaited them in the morning. None but the soldiers on night duty roamed the town.

Only one of the populace was hard at work in her home. A single lamp was flicked on, casting its light over her cluttered table. She wiped her brow, pushing a fallen lock of baby pink hair behind her right ear. Grinning, she held up her finished project for inspection. "Yep-it's absolutely perfect!"

Twelve year old Haruno Sakura felt her chest swell with pride, as she surveyed her handiwork with a twinkle in her green eyes. She'd been so busy these last few days, gathering supplies and coming up with a design. But all her efforts had paid off, as in her hands she now held the ultimate homemade Valentine. "He'll _have_ to say yes!"

Sakura had been helplessly in love with her teammate Uchiha Sasuke, for who knew how long-at least a few years. He was so strong and smart and cute-the coolest guy there ever was! She trained with him and another, Uzumaki Naruto, to become Genin, or advanced ninja. The whole town of Konoha was devoted to these specific studies.

But for all her tries of flawless hygiene and self pampering, as well as studying to be on his level of skill, Sasuke still hadn't given her a second glance. And now she was desperate. He had quite a few other admirers, and it would be all too easy for someone else to steal him away. But not anymore.

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, the single most romantic day of the year. There was no training set up, so she had the whole day to track him down. And this time, she would not lose. With this beautiful hand-crafted card, he wouldn't be able to say no. He'd truly understand how she felt, and what she was willing to do for him. She felt a light heat grace her cheeks, as she took in all of the lovingly scaled out details.

It was made of pink and red construction paper, carefully cut into two hearts of different sizes, which were layered and glued, one atop the other. The outer edges were covered with fine thin lace, while the insides were coated in glitter-red, gold and silver. In the very center was a sheet of white, with an even and ruffle-cut pattern. It contained a poem that she'd spent the past three days scripting and editing, before finally setting it on the paper in her best handwriting and favorite pink pen. There was a red ribbon bow at the bottom, to top it all off. It was sure to work!

"Aah…I'd better hurry up and take a shower-I don't wanna be late in the morning!" Standing up from her chair and stretching, she headed to her dresser to gather her nightclothes. A good bath would help to increase her allure. She giggled once more, before stepping out into the hall.

_Sasuke-kun, your heart __**will**__ be mine!_

**…**

'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP'

'TWEET' 'CHIRP'

"Mmm…" Slowly, Sakura rose from her rose-sheeted bed. Sunlight was streaming in through the windows, and she sat up to rub her eyes. "Gee…it feels like I just fell asleep…"

_**Don't forget what today is! You don't want all of your hard work to go to waste, right?**_ Tilting her head in response to her Inner's prodding, her emerald eyes suddenly grew wide.

"Oh, shoot! I'm gonna be late!" Leaping up from the blankets, she rushed to her chest of drawers to compile a suitable outfit for the day. Sifting through the various garments, she caught a whiff of fresh food from downstairs. It smelled heavenly. She clenched her fist in triumph. _Yes-a good breakfast will give me the energy I need to get to him first!_ Pulling out a handful of clothes, she sorted through the choices, trying to piece together a Valentine's themed uniform.

'TMP' 'TMP' 'TMP' "Good morning, Sakura-chan! Have a nice rest?" Her father Seijuro sat in the kitchen, reading the paper with a chopstick in his mouth. She gave him a big grin, as she slid into her seat. "Yes, Father! I did!" Her legs swung giddily under the table. Dressed in a red tank top with white trimming and a short black skirt, she was certain of her victory.

He chuckled. "Well, it certainly sounds like it! You're so energetic today! Any particular reason why?" Before Sakura could answer, her mother Miyuki appeared next to her with a plate.

"Oh, come on honey! Don't tell me you forgot-it's Valentine's Day!" She flashed the girl a knowing smile. "Got a special somebody on your mind today?" The pinkette blushed, but nodded. "Yep!" Her mother patted her shoulder. "Well, the best of luck to you, dear!" Giving her a grateful hug, neither female noticed that Seijuro had disappeared from the table, until they pulled apart. "Uh? That's strange. Your father was here just a moment ago…"

Shrugging, Sakura turned her attention to the plate before her. Eggs, sausage, kamaboko, pancakes with syrup, and a small bowl of tofu. With gusto, she dug in. As she continued to munch away, Seijuro returned. Her mother stepped out from in front of the stove once more. "Oh, there you are, Seijuro! Where'd you pop off to?"

He gave her a sly smile, hands tucked behind his back. "Just had to pick up something, for the most beautiful woman in the world." And with a flourish, he produced a small red velvet box. Sakura almost dropped her chopsticks, and Miyuki's own green eyes grew wide with shock. "S-Seijuro?" He smiled. "Open it." With trembling fingers, she took the tiny box from his grasp. Flipping up the top, she let out a gasp. There inside was a necklace, comprised of a delicate golden chain, and a silver pendant in the shape of a heart. In the very center was a sparkling diamond. The pinkette felt her heart skip, as she watched her parents enjoy a loving embrace. "Oh, Seijuro-! It's gorgeous!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, darling." He kissed her forehead softly. "My love for you is eternal, and unbreakable." Even Sakura could feel the romance radiating from his words. To have someone give you such a gift, and then to tell you something like that-it was like a scene from a movie! Seijuro helped his wife hook the clasp behind her neck, and gave her another kiss before sitting down once more.

On his way back, he ruffled the pinkette's hair. "You too, kiddo. May you find all your happiness today." She nodded, more determined than ever that this day was going to be the best day of her life.

**…**

'TMP' 'TMP' 'TMP' "Gotta find Sasuke-kun…!"

As Sakura rounded the corner on her street, she nearly crashed headfirst into Naruto. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, he gave her one of his megawatt grins. "Hey, Sakura-chan! Where are you off to in such a hurry, dattebayo?"

Usually, Sakura would have replied with something flippant, but today was special. She smiled instead, swishing a plastic bag behind her. "It's a secret!" Inside was her card for Sasuke. She wasn't going to risk it being stolen or ruined while searching for her beloved. Naruto blinked, resembling a puzzled blond hedgehog. "A secret? Why can't you tell me?"

"Sorry, Naruto! Gotta go!" She slipped around him, giving him a quick wave. "Later!"

"Later, Sakura-chan…oh, dang! I was supposed to give her this!" Realizing that he'd been distracted, he opted to head for her house, and slide his card into her mailbox. He giggled. It could be a surprise for her, too. His own little secret.

Sakura was now passing the outer edge of the town. But as she allowed her pace to slow, a bright voice rang out. "Oi! Pinky!" Sakura tried not to groan, as the familiar form of Ino jogged up to her. With blonde ponytail swinging to and fro, she gave the pinkette a knowing smirk. "Do you know what today is?" The two had been friends as young children, though Ino had wound up becoming her bitter rival after hormones had gotten involved. However, things had become friendlier between the two of them as time had passed and they'd matured. They were now equals, though both were still fighting hard to win the heart of Sasuke. There, their intensity did not waver.

Sakura let out a scoff. "Of course I do! It's Valentine's Day!" She was frantic to shrug off this overly-curious female; the last thing she needed was for Ino to get her hands on her custom card to Sasuke-kun.

The blonde chuckled. "Well, you're sure in a hurry today! Got someone special to see?" Her bright blue eyes narrowed, and her grin stretched even wider. "Perhaps a certain Uchiha teammate?"

Sakura gulped quietly, but refused to give into her taunts. "N-no, I'm not looking for him! For your information, I have cards to deliver! To more than just one person!" Quickening her pace, she finally managed to break away from her nosy pal. "See ya, Ino-Pig! And best of luck with Sasuke-kun! Trust me, you'll need it!" The blonde started throwing a mini hissy fit, but did not follow her on. Sakura felt her nerves settle down. Obviously, she'd bought her line about being busy.

Satisfied, she made her way past the ramen shop-only to crash into yet another figure. This one was almost stationary, as she bounced off and landed upon the ground in a heap. Sakura frantically dusted at her clothes, hoping that there were no stains upon her flawless ensemble. Fingers fumbling to wrap around the top of the plastic bag once more, she was surprised to hear a low drawl above her. "Eh? You're sure in a hurry today, Sakura-san." She looked up in shock. "K-Kakashi-sensei?" Just her luck; today would have to be the day that she'd bump into every well-known face from her life.

"Need some help there?" His orange paperback was propped in his right hand, as he extended his left in a gesture of politeness. But Sakura ignored it, rising to her feet with a swift press of her palms into the dirt. Yes, she'd have to wash them again. But at least she didn't look like a weakling. Her teacher sighed, shaggy silver locks sifting to and fro as he shook his head. "You still haven't answered my previous inquiry. What's your hurry today?"

Sakura should have expected this; that the laziest team leader wouldn't know what today was. "Kakashi-sensei, don't you know? It's Valentine's Day!" Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and he raised an eyebrow. "The one day of the year when lovers gather together to express their feelings of ultimate devotion to and for one another!" He simply stared, wondering if the pinkette wasn't about to pass out from that run-on sentence. "Take a breath there, kiddo. There's no rush."

"But there is!" Sakura's fists were clenched, as she locked her passionate gaze onto his poker face. "I have to find Sasuke-kun! T-this is my only chance, to tell him how I feel!" For a brief moment, she could have sworn that her teacher's expression had darkened; but in the next instance, it was just as unassuming as always. She rambled on. "Have you seen him today?"

"Hmm…have I seen Sasuke?" Kakashi tilted his head, and Sakura could have smacked him. This was no time for jokes! After a few seconds, he responded. "Yeah…I think he was at the training fields." Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. _Perfect! It should be deserted out there, so…I'll have him all to myself!_ Of course that's where he'd be on a day like this. He always took his studies so seriously. Without waiting for her teacher to speak again, she zoomed past him like a rocket. "Later, Sensei!" He couldn't even wave-she'd already disappeared into the distance.

"Yeesh…young love." He stared off for a couple more moments, before resuming his leisurely stroll through the town.

**…**

"Huh? He's not here?"

Sakura was huffing and panting, hands on her knees. Before her stood Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata, two members from another ninja team. Both were staring at her with slightly bewildered expressions upon their faces, and Kiba's puppy Akamaru was peering out at her from under his owner's coat hood. After all, the pinkette had just come barreling onto the training grounds, as if in a marathon race. So they were entitled to some shock.

"N-no, Sakura-san…he was leaving when we a-arrived." Hinata was pressing her index fingers together as she answered. The poor girl always seemed so anxious, even in casual situations. Sakura hoped that someone sent her a nice Valentine's card or two. She really deserved them.

Shaking her head to get back in the game, she straightened up, ready to return to the hunt. "W-well, did he say where he was going?"

"Yeah, I think he mentioned something about the bookstore"- before Kiba had finished his reply, Sakura had bounded off again, shouting behind her in thanks. The two looked on, in fascination and confusion, before heading back to their sparring session. "Guess Sakura-san takes Valentine's Day seriously, huh?"

"Y-yes, I agree…" As if piping up with a third 'yay', Akamaru barked in agreement.

_Gotta find him-I won't be thwarted that easily!_ Skidding to a stop in front of the book sellers, Sakura strode inside, ready to deliver her gift of love. Her heart pounded in her chest; she hoped that her hair wasn't messy from all of the running.

But once again, it was a futile effort. Sasuke was nowhere to be found, and the clerk said that he'd left in the direction of ramen stand. Sakura's jaw hung in disbelief. That's where she'd been just a little while ago! Cursing her luck mentally but thanking the personnel with a small smile, she backtracked to the small restaurant.

"Huh? Sasuke-san?"

Sakura felt her heart drop, as Tenten, another member of a ninja team, shook her head with a somewhat sheepish smile upon her face. She'd just been about to enjoy a warm bowl of noodles when the pinkette had shown up. "He was leaving as I sat down. I think he was on his way to the weapon merchant's place, though, if that's any help." Sakura gave her a grateful wave, before setting off at breakneck speed.

And so, it went on…

"Nope, sorry. You just missed him."

"Uh-uh. He was here-like, a few minutes ago."

"He only stopped in for a brief visit."

"I think he mentioned something about the…"

By the time afternoon was in full swing, Sakura was exhausted. She'd been scurrying around, here and there and all over the blasted village! And there was no trace of Sasuke anywhere! She was always just a little too late upon arrival.

Now she lay on top of the hill, cool green grass tickling her arms and legs. She felt a light breeze begin to blow, and it was soothing against her sweating skin. Beside her lay the plastic bag which still held the untouched card.

All of her preparations this morning had been for naught. She was a heaving mess, and she'd failed in her objective. Her eyes began to water; was this really how her Valentine's was destined to end? On such a discouraging note? As the sun dipped lower, she tried her best to keep the tears from slipping down her flushed cheeks.

"Sakura-san? Is that you?" That voice…in an instant, the pinkette had sat up, and was now wiping at her eyes with her thumb. It was him! This wasn't a dream! After all of her rushing and panicking…he'd come to her instead.

Uchiha Sasuke stood before her, just having climbed up the hill for a noontime break. How fortunate-or not, depending on who's perspective you were viewing this from.

It was now or never.

**…**

"U-uhmm…"

Sakura now faced the object of her heart's desire; her teammate with the jet black spiky locks and deep, soulful brown eyes. Clad in his usual blue shirt with the high collar and a pair of baggy white shorts, he looked so…refreshing, against the backdrop of nature. Hr surveyed her with a slight interest, taking in the details of her outfit. "You're certainly dressed up today."

"W-well, you know…it's Valentine's Day, Sasuke-kun." At this, his expression sunk. Ah. Of course, that would be the reason. "A-and I…well, I have…I have something for you." His face did not change. "For me?" His voice was unenthusiastic. But Sakura did not notice. That was the usual with him; anything else would have been abnormal.

She fiddled with the bag in her hands, before finally managing to pull out the card and hold it out to him. "H-here!" He took it from her trembling fingers, and cast his gaze downwards. So much lace and glitter. The colors jumped out at him under the afternoon glow. He allowed his eyes to wander for a bit, before reading the poem. In elegant script, it said:

_On Valentine's Day, I express to you_

_My love and devotion, forever true._

_Never to wander, waver or part_

_Uchiha Sasuke, I give you my heart._

_Love, Haruno Sakura_

The silence that stretched between them was tangible. If Sakura had reached out, she probably could have felt it wrap around her fingers. Like taffy or tar; a thick, rubbery substance. It flowed like water but stuck like clay and glue. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she waited for him to respond. Her Inner was just as on edge as she; her chants of _**"Say it! Say it already!"**_ were echoing through the pinkette's head. When would he tell her how he felt?

"I…" She drew in a sharp breath. This was it! The moment of truth! Her hard work and patience were about to pay off! It was as if the clouds had parted above her, to allow the rays of Heaven to shine down upon her lone figure. _"I…I love it, Sakura-san. Because…I'm in love with you, too."_ These were the words she'd expected to hear tumble from his lips.

"I…I can't accept this, Sakura-san. I'm sorry."

The silence was cloying. It seemed to swallow her up whole, as the beating of her heart grew stronger and more pained. The tremors wracked her body, as his words wormed their way into her mind, now overpowering her Inner and replacing her lucky chant with their harsh reality. "W-what…?" Her fingers clutched feebly at the air, as if searching for something to grab a hold of. "Why…?"

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh. "Look, don't take this the wrong way, but…I'm just not interested." He fixed his piercing gaze upon her, and she thought that she would shatter from the force. "I've gotten a good handful of cards today, from different girls who had the same intentions as you. And I turned them all down."

He averted his eyes, to scratch at the back of his neck. "To tell the truth, I don't have any real desire for a relationship. You're nice Sakura-san, but…you're just my teammate. Sorry." He handed the card back to her. It felt strangely heavy in her grasp, as he turned to leave. "I have more important things to worry about right now, anyway. Like training. You should be focusing on getting stronger, too. Not dating. I was hoping that the Chuunin Exams showed you that, but…" He left her there then, a mere shadow of who she'd been that morning.

She watched his form fade away, and then slowly the rest of the surroundings around her blurred and vanished too. With a pang, Sakura realized that she was crying. The hot tears slid down her cheeks, as a crooked, uncomfortable smile jutted out over her features. She was hiccupping now, and the elaborate card slipped from her grasp.

_O-of course…that makes sense. I-I mean…how foolish, right? To focus on such a-a trivial subject like love. W-we're ninja; work comes first. I-it's just…just that I…I…_

Her heart was threatening to explode from her chest, as she whirled around, fleeing in the opposite direction. The tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she lowered her head in hurt and shame. _Just that I cared for him-and I didn't want him to be lonely anymore!_

The hilltop was quiet, with only the occasional rustle of the grass. The breeze was growing stronger, and the shadows were stretching out further, as the sun sank one inch lower in the sky. It was a stunning shade of blue that could easily make any human envious for a pair of wings, or to simply wish to climb atop the nearest tree, like in their youth.

"Hup." And that was exactly what one such person had done. Standing where Sakura had given her unrequited offering of love, they bent forward to pick up the discarded gift between gloved fingers. They said nothing, simply striding down the hill, while tucking the object securely into a back pocket. Looks like they had some work to do, before Valentine's Day finally closed its curtains for the year.

**…**

'SNIFF' 'SNFFL' 'HIC'

"Why…? Why? Why?" Sakura's face was buried in her pillow, as she sobbed raucously into the soft surface. Her thoughts were swimming in the memories of the failed afternoon, and for once her Inner was silent, which only served to dig the knife deeper into her heart. Even her conscience had no words of comfort or understanding to share today.

_I-I thought…that everything would-would work out, but…but I guess I was wrong. I feel so stupid…it's just like before, when I was younger. Maybe I'm just unlovable…_closing her swollen emerald eyes, Sakura drifted into an uneasy sleep, filled with snapshots of heartbreak and despair. She never wanted to hear the words 'Valentine's Day' ever again.

And so time went on, gradually dimming with the disappearing sun. It was late noon now, nearly evening, when Sakura finally awoke from her restless slumber. The sunbeams were streaming into her windows, and the sky was a brilliant mixture of orange and pink. The clouds flecked the canvas with their light fluffy streams, and it truly resembled a setting for lovers.

This thought reminded her of the dull throbbing in her heart, and she trudged sluggishly down the steps and into the parlor. There was a note taped to the fridge in the kitchen. It read simply:

_Sakura,_

_Your mother and I have gone out for a Valentine's Dinner._

_There's some money on the counter; order anything you like._

_Don't forget to collect the mail._

_Love you, hon!_

It was signed by both of her parents. She tried to crack a smile, as she scooped the loose change and bills into her hand, but the gesture only served to make her nauseous. Flopping down on the couch, she stared listlessly at the walls.

_Oh yeah…they said something about the mailbox…_slowly standing from her seat, the pinkette slipped on her sandals and made her way outside. Opening the lid, she reached inside and pulled out a decent handful of various papers and cards. A few of them had to have been for V-Day. Sighing, she returned to her abode. Looks like she wasn't free of this blasted holiday just yet. She prepared herself for the task of sorting through the pile.

"Gee…this is unexpected." There were bills and letters and magazines, all addressed to her mother and father. But the cards were all for her. Interest piqued, even with her broken heart, she picked up the first one her hand landed on.

"Hee…this is definitely from Naruto-kun." It was a store-bought card, but the inside was covered in his messy scrawl, as well as a few misspellings. He wanted her to be his 'Valentieme'. She had to giggle, even just a little-it was sweet. And it came complete with his own mini-masterpiece; a drawing of what she supposed was the two of them. But, as his pranks had come to show, Naruto wasn't the greatest artist out there. Placing the card aside, she opened another one.

This time, the writing was legible and tidy, and the picture on the front was fancy and old-fashioned. It was from Hinata. Sakura felt her wounded heart warm with gratitude towards the girl; she didn't say much, but she was a total sweetheart. After that, she found one from Kiba, complete with dirt stains and a paw print from Akamaru. Typical of the dog lover, but nonetheless, it made her grin.

There was one from Tenten, with a simple message of well-wishes. She hadn't expected one from her, though it was welcomed. She'd been worried that she'd interrupted the weapons master's lunch. And Sakura was quite surprised to find one from Ino, too; it included an old picture of the two, from childhood. Although she'd acknowledged the girl by the teasing moniker of 'Billboard-Brow', the words were kind and humorous. 'Friends don't let friends celebrate Valentine's Day alone!' She felt extremely lucky to have such a person as a confidant.

"And...that's it." Cheerier now than when she'd first woken up, Sakura prepared to take the cards upstairs, for safe keeping in her room. But as she turned away from the couch, one last envelope fluttered to the ground. She hadn't noticed this one; it was still unopened. Carefully, she looked it over. There was no hint as to who could have sent it. The envelope was plain white, and it was simply adorned with the tag line of 'Sakura H.' Slipping her thumb beneath the seal, she lifted the flap.

"Oh…wow…" The card was handmade, white paper with a glittering red heart. At the bottom, there was a light sketch of a cherry blossom-her namesake-done in colored pencils. Unsure what to expect now, she flipped it open with the most delicate of motions. Inside was a poem, comprised of four lines. And it was written in black pen.

_Broken Hearts are never fun,_

_And True Love is hard to find._

_But I'll always be there to watch over you,_

_So, Haruno Sakura…will you be mine?_

It wasn't signed with a name, simply the word 'love'. She almost dropped it in disbelief.

_No way. No freaking way. I…I have a secret admirer?_ She desperately tried to figure out who it could be. Not Naruto; he had told her how he felt, point blank in his card. And it certainly wasn't Sasuke, not after what had happened today. She thought harder. Perhaps one of the guys from the other teams? But who? It didn't seem to fit any of them. She was completely lost now.

_B-but, at least…at least it means…that I'm not unlovable._ She held the tiny card to her chest, savoring the feel of it in her hands. Whoever it was, she was now officially in love with them. She didn't care if they were a stranger; she would cherish their words forever. Humming to herself, she skipped into the kitchen, ready now to pick up the phone, and order a good meal. Perhaps she'd invite a few friends over, as well. Suddenly, the world didn't seem so bleak and hopeless.

**…**

"Ah…young love. It's both a wondrous miracle…and a brutal teacher."

Outside of the Haruno residence, Kakashi stood leaning against a nearby tree. He watched, as Sakura bounded into the kitchen, clutching his card tightly in her hands. He chuckled softly.

_Someday, someday…when you're older. Then, we can be together. _He nodded in her direction, before strolling back along the road. His bubbly little cherry blossom. Soon enough, she'd bloom into a beautiful woman.

But for now, he was content as is: playing guardian to the sweetest flower he'd ever known. Humming softly to himself, he continued on down the winding road.

**A/N: And...there you have it. My contribution to the holiday known as 'Valentine's Day'. Or, more commonly (at least to me, 'A Pain in the Ass. XD) I decided that, instead of moping this year, I'd get off my deriere and do something worthwhile. Like submit a couple of oneshots. I wrote this a few months ago; the idea was floating around in my head for quite some time. But I didn't get it penned until recently. Decided to submit it a day early. How is it?**

**Yeah, it's a KakaxSaku. Don't know why, but...I dunno, I guess I just find something cute about the cherry blossom and the quiet teacher together. Although I haven't been able to find decent fanfic for it, though...most of it is just smut. Not really my cup of tea. ^^; There are so many stories you could tell between them...! 'sighs wistfully'**

**Anyways, I tried to stick to canon while writing this one, instead of going for the AU like I usually do. (Though there are a few minor touches here and there...^^;) But how did it turn out overall? Let me know-I aim to please, and canon is a particularly tough subject for me. So if I actually managed to pull it off, then hey. That's my Valentine's gift to myself. ;p Hope the personalities weren't mind-numbingly OOC, either. I did my best with what I had.**

**Happy Valentine's Day, everybody. May you find what-or who-you're looking for. ^^**

**=^.^=**


End file.
